thealphachroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Events
The events of the Alpha Chronicles span generations, centuries, and untold millenia. In order to keep the information from being confusing or inaccessible, a timeline to reference history is always helpful. Foundations of CSA (2014-2107) 2013: The Syrian Revolution succeeds, sparking several more revolutions. The UN undergoes drastic re-organization that holds real and binding power. This is regarded as an instrumental development in the eventual emergence of the CSA on Earth. The UN, combining new incredible economic and military resources, strategically aids in many more revolutions and also helps the people of these nations to build new democracies. 2016: The United States of America elects its first female president. 2017-2019: The Alcubierre-White Warp Drive succeeds in small scale testing. Over these few years, the drive is slowly introduced to bigger tests and challenges. 2018: A nuclear device is detonated by terrorists in Paris, killing over 400,000 people and seriously wounding hundreds of thousands more. With the help of the full resources of the UN, a massive investigation is launched. 2020: After an exhaustive investigation that lasts a little over two years, proof is uncovered that the North Korean government supplied terrorists with nuclear weapons and encouraged the attack in Paris. This results in a dramatic UN invasion of the small country and the toppling of its government. 2023: Humans on Mars. Five astronauts arrive on Mars as part of a permanent settlement program. 2026: The first successful fusion reactor is constructed. Unlimited clean energy is in our hands! 2028: The attempted colony on Mars fails. Fifteen die on the red planet due to an inability by some to cope with the desolation and loneliness, causing insanity. 2030-2065: The African Uplift Initiative. This was a UN program aimed to improve the third-world conditions on the African continent and to bring them into the first-world, which was thriving. This program is widely noted as the first serious step toward the foundation of a one-world government. After experiencing immense success in Africa, the program is extended to every other struggling country on Earth. 2034: The three-dimensional printing revolution occurs. Artificial organs could now be produced en masse to save thousands every year. While viewed mostly as one of the most valuable medical improvements, the 3-D printers were also used to create cheap and efficient raw materials for cars, houses, and perhaps most importantly, spacecraft. 2037: The first interstellar mission is launched to Alpha Centauri. The probe uses a very primitive FTL comm system and studies the system until 2042, when it experiences an unexplained communication failure. 2044: The United States elects its 50th president, Daniel Spencer. A younger leader with a vision for global unity and scientific success, this man is credited as another stepping stone toward the founding of the CSA. 2045: The Mars colony is re-established with the first manned mission to use a warp drive. Studying past failures with loneliness, over 200 people are sent to Mars this year, made possible by the warp drive. A decade later, in 2055, the population of the Martian colony will pass 10,000. 2046: Enamored by the possibilities that the warp drive presents, Spencer unites the most powerful countries in a mission to mine an asteroid. This officially begins the "'Roid Rage Age," an economic period that lasts roughly 70 years in which heavy mining operations take place in the Asteroid Belt. 2048: President Spencer is re-elected. In his Inauguration, he unveils the most ambitious program that the countries of Earth have ever undertaken; the serious colonization of Sol. Space stations will be built over the next 20 years around Mars, Titan, Luna, and perhaps most ambitiously, Pluto. 2051: Moon colony established. 2057: Manned missions all over Sol begin. 2080: Countries of the Earth dissolve their borders. Continents become the peaceful political regions of the day. 2090s: Having conquered Sol, manned missions to other solar systems in the Milky Way Galaxy begin. Establishment and Early History of the CSA (2097-2197) 2097: Official unified government of Earth is now known as the Colonial Administration. The largest branch is the Colonial Space Administration (CSA), which deals with matters of science, military, and galactic importance. 2098: Believing that the CA is a sign of the end times, radical religious zealots rebel and attempt to bring down the government, forming an organization known as the Divine Sword. 2101: After four years, the rebellious Divine Sword faction is destroyed. For several decades, however, the group is rumored to still exist and they become the source of many conspiracy theories. 2107: The Colonial Administration colonizes its second solar system